


The Rest is Detail

by theepitomeofamess



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, logan and roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theepitomeofamess/pseuds/theepitomeofamess





	The Rest is Detail

“Let’s run away together.”

The words didn’t seem to process correctly in Logan’s mind. Nothing was, really. Back against the wall, Roman’s body inches from his own, Logan could hardly breathe, let alone think. Music echoed through the halls of the estate, accented by laughter of whichever entitled old people were still there. Having ducked into the library, Logan thought it unlikely they’d be caught, but that didn’t stop him from praying for privacy anyway.

“Roman-”

“I know that it sounds crazy, and I know that it won’t change anything in the long run, but the fact is that I’m in love with you and I want as much time alone with you as I can get. I want to know you, every bit of you. I want to know every thought that runs through your head, what your morning routine is, how you like your eggs, what music you listen to, what books you read…” Roman reached up, combing his fingers through Logan’s hair, the touch sending a shiver up his spine. “I want to be able to name every hair on your head, to memorize every inch of you. If I thought you’d say yes, I’d ask you to elope with me, but… you’re too smart for that. We both have our own money, I know a place we can go where nobody knows our names. Logan please, just run away with me.”

Logan’s heart screamed for him to accept, to kiss Roman then and there and say yes to everything he’d proposed. Unfortunately, Logan’s head has a habit of overshadowing his heart.

“How can you expect to get away with this?”

“I don’t,” Roman laughed, eyes glittering. “It’s a hope, a dream, not an expectation. Just like I dream of you accepting but I expect that you’ll decline because it’s crazy and reckless and…” Roman trailed off, cupping Logan’s flushed cheek in his hand.

“And if they catch us? If they separate us? At least the way things are now, I can see you and spend time with you without raising suspicion, but if we do this and get caught…” Logan didn’t want to think about what he would do if they were caught together, if their families holed them away from each other and he never got to see Roman again. Air huffed through Roman’s nose as his lips curled into a gentle smile. “Why are you smiling?”

“Because that’s the first time you’ve talked about ‘us’. And to answer your question, if they catch us, then they catch us. It’s not like they can lock us away, it’s not against the law to love someone. We’re bending norms, not breaking rules. None of that even matters, anyway. All that matters is whether you love me or not. The rest is detail, just detail. I’ll disown my family, I’ll set everything I own on fire if it means I’ll be yours. I swear to you, if you love me even half as much as I love you, it’ll be a cold day in Hell before I let anyone take you away from me.” Logan opened his mouth to argue, but Roman’s lips were against his before he could say anything.

The kiss was gentle, tender, not hungry like the one Roman had used to pin him to the wall in the first place. Roman’s heart soared, every inch of him warm with sheer adoration for the boy melting in his arms.

“Okay.” The word was beyond Logan’s lips before he knew that it had existed in his mind. Roman froze at the taste of the word, pulling just far enough from Logan that he could clearly see his face.

“What?”

“Okay,” Logan repeated, the word spilling out clumsily at the sight of Roman’s amber eyes shining like sunlight through a glass of whiskey. “Let’s do it, let’s run away.” Roman was kissing Logan again before the words were fully out in the open.

Between kisses, the two of them plotted their escape. Roman did most of the talking, only gaining responses from Logan in the form of agreeing hums. Roman smirked at how Logan, who always had something to say, had been reduced to relative speechlessness and blind obedience.

“We should go out,” Roman determined, trying to break away. “They’ll get suspicious as to where we are. Follow the plan. Meet me tomorrow, and I promise, we won’t have to spend a minute apart.” Laying one last peck on Logan’s lips, Roman tried not to let the whimper at his departure persuade him into staying. “Wait to come out for a few minutes.”

As soon as the door closed behind Roman, Logan’s legs gave out. Sliding down the wall to sit on his heels, Logan brought his hand up to run his fingers through his tousled hair. Staring at the Persian rug adorning the pine floors, he could feel himself slowly being dragged back into reality, into the place where dreams are choked out and love doesn’t always get its way.

What the hell had he just agreed to?

 

Logan didn’t remember the morning after their conversation. He didn’t remember the lie he told his parents about where he was going or their response. He didn’t remember the train ride or the breakfast that left a taste of eggs and blueberry pomegranate jam in his mouth. He didn’t remember the one sentence of his book that he’d read over and over in an attempt to distract himself from what he was doing.

He did remember the way Roman beamed when he saw Logan from the platform. He remembered the way his smile radiated with all of the sunlight missing from the clouded sky. He remembered the way they’d both laughed throughout the lakeside picnic Roman had set up. He remembered the way Roman had held his and through the entirety of the play they saw, thumb stroking the back of his hand gently, but he couldn’t remember anything about the play. He remembered the way the clouds cleared away just in time for a blood red sunset before Roman led him into a club.

Jazz filled the place as Roman and Logan twirled each other across the dance floor. Already low light was muffled further by a smokescreen emanating from the dozens of cigarettes. Golden instruments glittered under their spotlight, trumpet and saxophone somehow both battling for dominance and melding into a perfect harmony. Roman giggled giddily, twirling Logan back into his arms and holding him close. Logan grinned at Roman’s laughter, unsure if he’d ever heard anything more perfect. He threw his own head back in laughter when Roman dipped him low, smirking down at him. A light directly above them gave Roman a kind of halo around his head, confirming to Logan that he’d found himself an angel. Pressing their forehead together, they two of them smiled to each other.

“Today’s been,” Logan laughed as Roman led the way into the apartment, “wonderful. I, it was, it was fantastic. I just, I wish it could last.”

“You wish what could last,” Roman asked, locking the door behind them and tossing his coat over a chair. “The dancing? We can dance here.”

“No, this.” Logan gestured at the air around him. “This whole thing. You and me together. I mean this isn’t going to last. It can’t.”

“Who says it can’t? It could. And besides, you don’t need to worry about it lasting.” Roman stepped across the room, gingerly grabbing Logan by the shoulders. “You don’t need to worry about anything. We’re just going to take this moment by moment, just you and me. The rest is detail. It doesn’t matter if whatever this is lasts just for the rest of tonight or for the rest of our lives, because every instant I’m with you is an eternity of happiness.”

“You’re being poetic again,” Logan smiled, reaching up to lock his fingers behind Roman’s neck.

“You love it and you know it.” Roman’s hands moved from his shoulders to the small of his back, holding him close.

“No,” Logan purred, “I don’t love it. I love you.” Roman’s eyes lit up before Logan realized exactly what he’d said.

“Did you just admit to loving me,” Roman teased. “That’s the first time you’ve said that. I knew it. You love me!”

“Shut up before I change my mind.”

“Why don’t you make me?” Surging up, Logan pressed his lips into Roman’s, kissing that insufferable smirk off his face.

Roman was right. Logan would never admit it verbally, but he was right. Whatever this was - an affair, an escape, whatever - was being taken moment by moment. After a lifetime of planning, of preparing, Logan found himself living in the moment, for the moment. He didn’t need to worry about anything because all that he had was Roman in his arms, and that’s all he needed. That’s all he’ll ever need.

The rest is just detail.


End file.
